


Nightlife

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, klephen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, protective!klay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Klay gets lil agressive





	1. Part 1

They were in the midst of the off season as back-to-back champions, 3 rings on there hand. And hopefully another one coming their way.

On a random weekend in July, Steph, Klay and some of their friends spontaneously decided to hit one of their favourite clubs in LA.

They were rarely spotted at clubs anymore, it was hard trying to have a good time with hundreds of eyes locked onto their every move. Or people not so subtly pulling out their phones and filming or taking pictures of them. Honestly, it had completely driven them away from clubbing for a while. Which sucked because anyone who knew Steph or Klay were highly aware of their love for partying. Especially after an event or special occasion.

Luckily for them, though, being rich and famous had their perks. Instead of entering from the front with the annoying glares of everyone else, the owner usually let them come in from the back, already having a table situation prepared in advance.

It was the typical night club; obnoxiously loud music was thumping through the air, shaking the the walls, floors and tables like a mini quake. Offensively bright lights flashing through the dark room. Sweaty millennials and new adults girating and grinding to overplayed, unintelligible hip hop songs or some unnecessarily bass boosted EDM instrumentals. To be quite frank, it was quite nauseating when you stopped to think about the nature of the whole thing.

They already seated themselves in the the back where it was fairly secluded. They knew everyone that was in hearing distance of them. It wasn't long until bottles of overpriced liquor started pouring- glasses over flowing and the mood further relaxed as all their inhibitions started to seep away.

It was also at this point that Steph started to get sloppy. It wasn't that he was a messy drunk or anything, but more that he became increasingly clingy and, well... physical. He would latch onto Klay a lot more, feeling up his biceps and caressing his face, hair and beard alot more than usual. Though, Klay didn't really mind this. He found that it made him more endearing; knowing that he was being the complete opposite to what the mainstream thought of him.

Now, eyes half lidded, a dopey smile plastered on his face, Steph was fully sat on the shooting guard's lap. Leaning on his sturdy chest with an arm around his shoulders. Instinctively, Klay rested his arm loosely around his waist subtlety squeezing him every so often. He frequently reached for his glass of D'usse in the middle of conversations gleefully nodding along to whatever was being said.

Steph's fingers gravitated towards the nape of his neck. Delicately carding through the soft curls that evolved into longer, thicker curls at the top of his head. With his fingers busy running through his hair, his thumb gingerly caressed the side of his neck. On multiple occasions, Klay had to catch himself from fluttering his eyes shut, loosing himself in Steph's warm touch. Ignoring the alluring aura of the shorter man was becoming futile as the alcohol really started to set in.

Almost randomly, Steph leaned in close to his ear and seductively whispered in Klay's ear, "I can't wait to get home and rip those clothes off of you". It was clear that his words were slurred, the three tequila shot from earlier having a vice like grip on his speech. "Baby I wanna suck your dick so bad. Miss having you in my mouth". Now he could feel his warm breath fanning against his neck.

Klay took in a sharp inhale as Steph's tongue licked the shell of his ear, garnering a few strange looks from those in hearing distance. He shifted in his spot trying to find a comfortable position as he felt his dick stir awake. The point guard didn't seem to notice what was happening (or he did and he just didn't give a damn).

"...Love having you down my throat," another coy lick of his ear. This time it was combined with the light grazing of teeth which elicited a low growl from the taller man. Klay's hold around his waist tightened trying to hold back any other moan that wanted to escape. "Wanna suck you dry."

Klay couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his lips. "Uhn baby..." he had no clue how he was going to finish that sentence.

"Wanna see how many times I can make you cum."

The tightness in his jeans started to become uncomfortable. His member straining against the zip at the front. His blessing was becoming a curse knowing that the (literal and figurative) rising situation would become very obvious should any one even glance in the general direction of his lap.

Klay set down the drink he was idly sipping from, opting to place his other large hand at the top of Steph's thigh, fingers curling into the toned muscle of his inner thigh. He started to stroke up and down the inseam of his jeans, getting dangerously close to the smaller man's groin. Closer and closer he inched towards the crux of his jeans trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. His middle finger extended a little to finally rub along the criss-crossing seams in between his legs. The taller man then heard a "hmph" from Steph as he lowered his head to rest in the crook of his neck. A sly smirk made it's way across Klay's lips.

Klay turned in to face the cheek of the man sat in his lap, "as long as I get to fuck you into the mattress afterwards, you can do what you want". Klay shifted his eyes up to make sure nobody was recording any of this, and luckily for him, it seamed that everyone was to shitfaced to notice two guys dirty talking.

"Yeah? What makes you think that id let you fuck me?" he giggled.

Shifting his eyes back down to completely focus on the fact that such a beautiful man was wilfully sitting in his lap and choosing to indulge him, his response took a little longer than necessary. After a couple of beats, he dropped an octave and responded, "maybe its the vivid memory of you screaming my name when i came inside you last night. Or how sloppy you sucked my dick this morning." His hands went to caress Steph's jawline, his thumb playing with his bottom lip. "You don't remember? You were so pretty; your hair was all fucked up; those juicy lips were so fucking red it was almost sinful..." He leaned in closer for the end of this one, his voice somehow getting deeper. "Had my cum dripping from the side of you mouth. You don't remember that? Or did i fuck your mouth so good that you forgot?". His voice was irresistibly husky now. An almost predatory tint to his cadence.

Now, it was Steph's turn to groan. Was writhing in his Klay's lap at the memory of the morning. He loved sucking Klay off, and Klay knew that. He loved knowing that he could unwind someone with just his mouth. And not bring basketball into it, he thought, it was like perfecting a jumper. Knowing fully well that the opposing team couldn't defend him without getting teed up. It was thrilling.

The fact that it's Klay, his long time boyfriend, team mate and closest friend, that he's giving pleasure too, makes it all the more worth while.

Looking up form his position, on his knees, and seeing the six-foot-seven man either staring back down at him with impossibly dilated pupils, fingers wiping away the stray tears as he took his dick as far down as he could. Or seeing him with his head tilted back, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as his finger ran though his hair. A string of profanities dripping from his lips encouraging Steph to take it deeper. Make it good for him. Usually, it was the same rendition of ,"Oh fuck. Yeah, uh, right there. Baby you take my dick so good. Where you learn to suck dick like that? Steph, Steph, Steph, Steph... im bouta-" And he would take as much down as he could.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klay actually gets agressive here

Before their debaucherous words could lead any further, Steph got up stating that he needed something sobering- some water. Not before leaving a sensuous promise of finishing what they had started.

Stumbling his towards the bar, the edge of his vision blurry with liquor, Steph finally perched himself on the high leather stool. The counter top was quite barren, it was late into the evening, or extremely early depending on your choices, so almost everyone was either in a booth, on the dance floor or getting head in the bathroom.

But their were still a few figures speckled across the counter. Someone two seats away with him was sat with their head nested between their inner table and the glossy wood of the bar tabletop. Between the reverb if the music and Steph' hazy vision, he couldn't quite tell whether or not that person was moving. So, he reached out nudging that person's arm, jolting them awake. A lopsided smile made its way across his face, messy dark hair flopping in front of his.

"Heyy brrooo" Ah, typical rich frat boy Steph thought. Well at least he isn't dead he shrugged to himself. Steph a warm smile in response raising his eyebrows as a substitute for a 'hi'. Steph turned back around right before catching mister frat boy from flopping back down onto the tabletop.

The bartender offered the boy a weird look and went to take Steph's order. "Um, a glass of water please."

"Sure thing."

Steph turned back around, analysing the crowd of party-goers. A bachelorette party mingling with a group of college seniors obviously just wanting an excuse to drink and excess amount of champagne.

As he scanned the crowd, he made eye contact with Klay right at the back. Klay raised his head with a sultry smirk on his face, accompanied by a flirtatious wink. Steph grinned in response and turned his attention back to the bar. Finally, the bartender returned with the glass of ice water. Steph took it and pulled out a random note and before the he could accept the money, he had already chugged down the drink.

"Jesus, kid" Someone behind him commented.

Sputtering at the surprise voice, he offered a sheepish grin. Wiping away the cold water from the top of his lip with the back of his hand. This stranger clasped his back chuckling, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle ya there."

"Nah it's all good man," He signalled the bartender to get him another water.

The strange man came closer, now his features were more apparent. Tawny hair was combed in as slick (definitely expensive) quiff. His sideburns faded into a short, well manicured beard which connected to a moustache. Encompassing his dusty rose lips. The shadowy light exposed his olive skin magnifying the hollows of cheek bones. He donned a slate grey suit covering a white button down, leaving just enough to expose the smooth expanse of his sternum. Material tightened around his bicep as he moved, evident of his tall athletic build. And that shirt was leaving nothing for the imagination. The jacket stop right the bottom of his wrist, cleverly accentuating the sleek Hublot watch.

Looking down, he noticed the pants matched his jacket, slate grey. Just like his upper arm, the material hugged and squeezed his muscle just in the right way. His pants tapered off to reveal, finally, his shoes. They were expensive, luxurious, definitely Hermes. Or Louis. No, at second glance he guessed they were Bolvaint. Yeah, a hundred percent Bolvaint, Klay had a similar pair.

This guy was dripping in sex appeal.

Confidently, he stepped closer to him, almost crowding his space. Reaching out his hand, he opened, "I'm Andreas-" Hispanic. The sensual role of his tongue was pretty evident of that. "But a pretty face like you can call me Ray, and who might you be?" The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, knowingly.

Steph completely forgot that the strange man's- Andreas- hand was still outstretched. "I feel like you already know who I am Andreas-"

"Ray," he interjected.

"Sorry. I feel like you already know who I am, Ray," Awkwardly, Steph reached out to meet Ray's hand. The man kept hold of his hand. Now caressing his knuckles with his incredibly smooth thumb. Before he realised, Ray brought Steph's hand to his lips, stopping to make sure Steph was following his every move, and gingerly brushed his mouth to the back of his hand. Lingering, his piercing blue eyes looked up, hand still to his lips, meeting Steph's hazel-green orbs. Rendering Steph still with something he could only describe as rapt.

Shaking the trance from his head, reticence made him pull his hand away and turn back to the bar. "Um, sorry if i gave you the wrong man idea but, um, i'm spoken for?"

"You don't sound so sure"

"Nah, i'm sure" His head tilted in the Direction of Klay, smiling at the way the dim light radiated off his skin. Washing him in a gold-bronze tint. He looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Ray must have noticed where he was looking because he quickly said, "That him?" Steph didn't even give a hint of a respond before he carried on. "He good to you?" Amused, Steph snorted. What the fuck does that mean? He looked up to see that Ray actually wanted an answer. A light chuckle surrounded his words. "He's the best."

"It's Klay, right?" Why was he still talking. Could he not get a hint or is he just like this? Exasperated, Steph entertained his question,

"Yup." He couldn't help popping the 'p' at the end. This Ray guy, moved in closer his Tom Ford cologne dizzying his senses. He leaned in close to him and (wow, he could damn near taste that thing. What'd he do? Bathe in it? Jesus) whispered in his ear, "Does he... satisfy you?"

Yup, that was his cue to go.

"Hey you seem like a, uh, ... charming guy. But, um, I gotta skedaddle." With his already forgotten glass of water in hand, he made to stand when Ray's left hand landed on the bar counter top. Enclosing him to his stool. "Nah, I think we can talk a little longer."

"Yeah I don't think so Ray, my friends are waiting for me."

But instead of obliging, he carried on speaking. "Y'know Steph? I noticed you form the moment you walked in. Noticed you holding hands with him," his head tilted towards where Klay sat. "Then I saw how you kept running your hands all over him, like the little whore you are" Sneering now, he leaned closer to him. His other hand came to other side. Now he was fully facing away from the bar, staring directly at Ray.

"This was fun an all Ray, but you gotta let me go."

"I bet you love it, don't you? Teasing everyone with working eyes with how slutty you are. Making sure everyone can see how much you want to get fucked in front of everybody."

"Alright, buddy, i don't know what crawled up your ass-" Steph grimaced at his choice of words, especially with the the turn of events of their 'conversation' "-but you're gonna have to let me leave." He made to move past him but obviously Ray had some reservations about his action. Damn near growling, he slammed Steph back into the edge of the bar eliciting a groan of pain from the smaller man.

In his peripheral, Steph noticed that the frat boy didn't even stir a muscle. This boy is not good, Steph thought.

Returning his attention back to the well-suited man, there was little to no space between them. He could feel the rage rolling off him.

"Now, listen to me-"

"Nah listen to me" In the absurdity if it all, Steph didn't realise the approaching figure storming towards them.

(Klay had only caught that tail end of what was going, but he had seen enough to prompt a reaction. At his booth he looked up to see someone getting pushed around, thinking it was some random person he was just going to notify security. However, the moment he noticed the way manoeuvred, mirroring the way someone similar moved. Then he recognised those black studded Chelsea boots, a staple in a certain some ones wardrobe. The lights seemed to read his mind as a a rogue flash illuminated the caramel skin and hazel green eyes of one Steph Curry.

A certain primal need surged thorough him has he noticed how rough the guy stood in front of him was being. Steph looked caged in, like a bunny in a bear trap. That's all it took for him to stand up forgetting his drink and ignoring the calls of "where're you going?" from his friends. With purpose he marched towards the pair, the push he then witness filled him with more fury as he came closer to the man. Which was how he found himself behind the man.)

After announcing his presence, the mysterious man turned around, ready for a fight when started off with, "this ain't none of ya-" Fear shot through the man's eye for a split second as he realised he was alot smaller the man behind him But that look was quickly covered up by undeterred confidence as he craned his neck up to meet this random man.

Oh how grateful Klay was that he was built like the average tree. He savoured the fear it caused people he disliked, loved the fact that an incompetent idiot like this mystery man, in a well tailored suit Klay might add, had to physically look up to him.

"I'm pretty sure he told you to let him leave, didn't you babe?" The last part was intended to be a question but came off as more of a statement. The word babe lingered in Ray's head fro a little until he recognised who was speaking to him. "Oh, you're Klay" You would think that that would be enough to deter the man, but obviously, he was accustomed to getting what he wanted so in response he smirked up at Klay, smug in every way. Oh how Klay wanted to smack that off his face.

"Me and Steph here," signalling to him on the stool, "were just having a friendly conversation, that you quite rudely interrupted."

The utter gall this man had was honestly impressive if this was another situation, but in this situation, it was just plain annoying. It was then that Steph realised that Klay's hard glaze hadn't for one second left Ray's. "See, whoever you are-"

"Andreas"

"Whatever. You're gonna step to the side and let him and we're all gonna go back to enjoying our night"

"Or what?" This guy was really becoming a pain the ass.

Steph took this as an opportunity to get up and make his escape. Evidently, Andreas had other ideas. With all the confidence in the world, he grabbed Steph's upper and all but growled, "You're staying here."

All patience seemed to slip away as Klay ripped his hands off Steph. "Touch him again and imma make sure you leave this club with right side of your face missing" Scanning him up and down, Andreas took his chances "You wont do shit."

"You sure about that?"

He wasn't ready for the wrecking ball of a Hail Mary that collided with his cheek bone. Staggering, he looked fort he bar counter top to steady him. Choruses of "ooooh's" came from the few people that were close enough to witness what had just taken place.

Steph had rarely seen him angry enough to physically attack someone and, to be frank, he loved it. Loved the vermilion red that tinted his entire face. Loved seeing the protective side of him be cause it rarely showed; despite being small in the context of basket ball, he was still taller than the average man. So he was confident that Steph could take care of himself pretty well.

Klay stalked forward, to everyone looking in, it seemed that he was warming up for round two despite already knocking the opponent out clean. He looked down to see the point guard's smaller hand planted flat on his chest. He gave Klay a soft look, conveying that he didn't have to do anything else. He clocked onto what he was trying to say and stated, "I'm not doing anything else, just leaving him a message." Without much reason to object, he obliged.

Andreas looked up from where he was, a hand wiping at his nose trying to clean up the blood that was flowing out of it. That was definitely going to stain his suit, Steph thought. Before he had the chance to say anything, Klay jumped in, "That's a taste to what imma do to you if i ever see you near him again." Right on cue, security arrived. "Hey what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Reggie," Steph greeted. "Nothing much, someone just didn't want to listen. I think he needs a little fresh air."

The security guard turned to the bloodied guy, "Damn, you really did a number on him didn't you," he smiled but continued, "I know for sure Klay is responsible for that." Ready to escort him out, Reggie grabbed hold of the man who was definitely dazed.

Feigning offence, Steph placed a hand on his chest a scandalised grandmother, "Hey, i'll have you know, i'm actually quite ripped."

"Sure Steph, whatever helps you sleep at night," he quipped making his way for the back of the club Before he was out of ear shot, Klay shouted.

"Say high to the kids for me" Reggie nodded in response saying that he would.

After that whole debacle, the splash bros turned back to each other, Steph's arm around Klay's waist while Klay's hand cradled Steph's face blinking down at him. "What was that about?" Steph questioned.

Jokingly, he responded, "Had to protect my queen's honour."

"I ain't no queen"

"Yeah you are" Klay leaned enclosing Steph's lips with his own. Savouring the way they moved together, in perfect tandem. A balance between give and take, tug and pull. Just as the taller man swiped his tongue at he seem of Steph's mouth, the Charlotte native pulled back. It was just enough to allow some room to speak. "How the hell has that guy not even stirred a little through that whole thing. He been passed out since i got here." Klay had an incredulous look on his face as Steph finished off his sentence and couldn't help but laughing a little.

"You're annoying. You know that right?" He pulled Steph back into the kiss, bringing him closer Pulling away again, Steph just had to let something off his chest.

"By the way, you're hot when you're angry"

"Oh my god, shut up and just kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw i pictured Gerard Pique when i was describing Andreas. Felt like coulda written the actual fight a lil better i just wanted to put this out there.  
> Also, not sure if you can tell, but im making my way up to actually writing decent smut

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to my first two-parter. Hope y'all liking it so far


End file.
